


Crimson Knights

by verismal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Proposals, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verismal/pseuds/verismal
Summary: Grublr user daiquirizz tries to navigate the complete shitfest that is the Red Miles fandom with its unending Davekat discourse. Why can't the fandom just give the two guitarists a break?





	Crimson Knights

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i'm fuckign sorry if one of the usernames i used belongs to an actual person, "any resemblance is purely coincidental", yada, yada. for example, aligena used to be saccharineSylph except saccharineSylph is an actual person, fuck my life.

**sauce queen - _@aligena  
_** did y'all see those pics of dave and karkat having a dinner date at texas roadhouse omg

 **anna - _@annaxparsley  
_** @aligena legit can u stop w this they aint dating

 **sauce queen - _@aligena  
_** @annaxparsley why else would two people have dinner alone and gaze lovingly into each other's eyes

 **DANGO! - _@daiquirizz  
_** @aligena @annaxparsley It shouldn't be up for speculation. Just leave them be.

 **sauce queen - _@aligena  
_** @daiquirizz @annaxparsley it's literally in the picture, they have to be dating!

 **sauce queen - _@aligena  
_** @aligena @daiquirizz @annaxparsley ur just salty that davekat is canon and not aradave :\\\

 **anna - _@annaxparsley  
_** @aligena @daiquirizz ugh stop mentioning me

 **sauce queen - _@aligena  
_** @daiquirizz fight me 1v1 bitch meet me in the goddamn pit

* * *

   
**daquirizz - November 7, 2021 at 4:58 PM**

Quite frankly, I am as disgusted as usual with the Red Miles fandom. Real person shipping in general makes me uncomfortable as hell. Those are real people.  _Especially_ when it's a M/M or F/F ship, and y'all are so obsessed with proving that it's an actual thing!

Like goddamn, I've been called a homophobe for having a problem with this shit, when I'm a lesbian who knows firsthand what it's like to be outed without my permission.

I'll let lowkey shipping pass, but when you become so obsessive that you need to prove that it's a thing, it's like...What if you are right? You are intruding on the boundaries of gay people who likely are trying to keep that information away from the public. And I'm damn sure it's already extremely hard to be a celebrity in the closet.

Just. Cut out this bullshit. If you think Dave and Karkat are dating, then that's fine by me, but when you start taking pictures of them eating dinner in private? Holy shit.  
_____________________________________

**5,057 likes and 5,746 reblogs**

_cherrycolaa replied:_ katie why are u always right

 _fuckyeahcrimsonknights reblogged from daiquirizz:_ admittedly, this is a trap i myself have fallen into in the past, and its something ive been seeing an increase of lately. ive honestly considered abandoning this blog due to the fandom's recent attitude towards dave n karkat. - mod stevie

 _lavenderwiki reblogged from fuckyeahcrimsonknights:_ dude they kinda signed up for it when they become celebrities like the excessive snooping isn't something u can really get away from?? idk why you're making such a big deal of it

 _daiquirizz reblogged from lavenderwiki:_ Oh wow, I really didn't think I'd be seeing one of these types on my post! See, this is what I hate, those who acknowledge the fuckups of the entertainment industry, and yet simply dismiss at as "something that just is", rather than "something that people should speak up about and work to change". I mean this in the nicest way possible, but please kindly get the fuck off of my post.

* * *

   
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering daiquiriDays [DD] \--

TT: Pardon me, but is this daiquirizz on Grublr?

DD: uhhh...yeah

DD: how did u get my pesterchum????

TT: Ah, apologies. I'm Rose, grimdarkgal on Grublr. My friend passed your Pesterchum handle to me.

DD: okay i guess

DD: WAIT!! omg u wrote that rly good fanfic for toothmarks and teartracks

DD: i love ur work holy shit its almost like youre the damn author sometimes

TT: Oh, thank you! I do get that quite a lot.

DD: god im fangirling so much rn

DD: what did u want btw?

DD: unles ur just like up for a chat

DD: unless

TT: Thank you for pulling me back on track. I just wanted to thank you for being a beacon in the utter shitfest that is the Red Miles fandom.

DD: haha somebodys gotta wrangle them down

TT: I have got to say, you are quite different than you seem on your blog.

DD: oh yea im more formal cuz like

DD: actually idk

TT: Interesting.

TT: Oh dear, as much as I'd like to continue this talk, I believe I must depart.

TT: Again, thank you.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering daquiriDays [DD] \--

* * *

   
**daiquirizz - November 9, 2021 at 9:07 PM  
**   
Holy crap, when one of your idols pesters you to compliment you. I am actually going to die.  
_____________________________________

**7 likes**

_grimdarkgal replied:_ ;)

 _daiquirizz replied:_ AAAAA!!!!

* * *

**  
Dave Strider of Red Miles gay?**

by Diana Hutchinson

_Dave from the band Red Miles is hardly the first celebrities to be swarmed by gay rumors, and it is something that has almost become a rite of passage for male band members._

_Rarely, though, are those rumors ever confirmed. A recent photo leak from Apple that has been dubbed "The Fappening" revealed explicit pictures of Dave Strider in bed with a man, whose identity has yet to be confirmed._

_Media is stunned to discover that Dave is of a homosexual persuasion, especially given how many have painted him as having a very playboy-esque persona._  

_There really is no telling how this shocking news will affect the band Red Miles, given the makeup of their fan base, which primarily consists of teen girls. Will the fans of Red Miles be turned away from the romantic unavailability and orientation of the most popular member, or will the attention from this recent scandal boost Red Miles along even further?_

 

* * *

   
**daiquirizz - December 27, 2021  
**   
  
I am absolutely fucking disgusted by the latest news, and how all of you goddamn fangirls are reacting to it. He was fucking OUTED, and all you care about "lol!! my OTP is #confirmed!!1!". Let alone the fact that we don't even know who that man was, and y'all automatically assume that Dave being gay means that he's in a relationship with Karkat.

No. Fuck you.  
_____________________________________

**109 likes and 89 reblogs**

* * *

  
**INTERVIEW TRANSCRIPT:** Daniel Denton and Dave Strider

_  
It's been one month since Red Miles lead singer and guitarist Dave Strider was revealed to be in some sort of relationship with another man. Here, Daniel Denton interviews Dave Strider, after complete media silence on the matter from him._

_DD: Today we have joining with us Dave Strider from the band Red Miles. Thank you for being here._

_DS: Eh, thanks for having me. Can we just cut straight to the point?_  

 _DD: I, um. Sure, I suppose. How--_  

_DS: Yep, I love men. Thank you y'all for the brilliant revelation, and I was absolutely fucking that guy you saw in those pictures._

_DD: So you are, in fact, gay?_  

_DS: What? Yeah, did you not catch that in what I just said? Well, hm, maybe not gay. Bisexual. That's the word. So hey, ladies, I'm still an option. Actually. Not really._

_DD: What do you mean by "not really"?_

_DS: I'm already in a relationship with someone. Sorry, ladies and gentlemen, this hot piece of ass is taken._

_DD: Oh? And who would this individual be?_

_DS: Sorry, no can do, he's not exactly ready to come out. Can't bring that kinda attention to my boo just yet._

_DD: That's respectable. Speaking of coming out, how are you feeling about this whole affair?_

_DS: Quite frankly, I want to punch the motherfuckers who ever thought that this was an okay thing to do. Hell, my boyfriend isn't ready for this, and I'm not ready for this either. But hey, y'all dragged me out of the closet so really, ain't nothin' I can do 'bout that!_

_DD: Do you believe that the media violated your privacy?_

_DS: Ha! That's golden. Violation of my privacy? Looking at the pictures in my phone, pictures I deleted briefly after taking them? Privacy is as violated as a whore flaunting her stuff right in the middle of a Walmart near you. Sorry Susan, your kids Katie and Leonard are gonna be exposed to this, nobody asked for it but goddamn there it is, oh, and while you're at it, add two hundred articles of intense analysis about the situation! It's a jolly old time up in here. It's like y'all don't know what private means. Does my entire life suddenly deserve to be thrown into the fucking spotlight just because just because I'm a celebrity._

_DD: You definitely have a point there. The question is more a matter of formality. Okay, finally, what are you planning to do now that you have officially come out as a homosexual?_

_DS: Homosexual. I hate that word. It's so clinical._

_DD: Gay, then, if it's the phrasing you prefer._

_DS: Honestly, nothing special? Sure, a part of my identity that I've been working hard to keep from the media for the sake of my partner has just been dragged out into the limelight, and it's impossible to act like nothing has changed. But right now, Karkat, Sollux, Aradia and I are just working on our next album, same as has ever been. Keep an eye out for the Crimson Knights album, it'll be coming out sometime soon. But hey, you guys are probably going to leak it and make it come out sooner than it's meant to, since you apparently aren't above that._

_DD: That's all we have for today. Again, thanks for joining us, Dave._

_DS: No prob, Danny._

* * *

**  
**cherrycolaa - December 3, 2021 at 5:03 PM  
  
HOLY SHIT THAT INTERVIEW WAS FUCKIN ICONIC

"But hey, you guys are probably going to leak it and make it come out sooner than it's meant to, since you apparently aren't above that."

damn it's a shame we don't get 2 see more of dave talkin cuz he's fuckin hilarious and sassy as shit god i love him (dw katie ily more <33)  
_____________________________________

**15 likes and 3 reblogs**

_daiquirizz replied:_ ( ˘ ³˘)♥ love u too

* * *

  
Pinned thread in **bandom_news**

**Dave Strider's Green Sun Interview by joline (jojodream)  
**   


At long last, Dave Strider has finally addressed the recent controversy concerning media's recent discovery of his relationship with a man. His interview with Daniel Denton can be found in the December issue of the magazine Green Sun, and is also available online here. As far as we know, he has denied all other interview opportunities, so this is all we really have to go on. He also announces a new Red Miles album, under the title of Crimson Knights.

 _categories: interviews, green sun, dave strider, red miles, LGBTQ+, album: crimson knights  
_ _____________________________________

**371 comments**

_  
Reply from **deathscore**_

Oh wow, I've really been waiting for this. I'm actually surprised that we got anything from him at all. We honestly don't see much of him talking, and it's clear to see why. He goes completely off-script, there's no way PR was cool with him saying all of that. "A whore flaunting her stuff in the middle of a Walmart near you"? I mean, he totally drowned the media in his rightful fury, and hell if that wasn't a beautiful callout. I will never get over those last words he said. Iconic.  
  
  
_Reply from **lecharge**_

aw shoot guess he's confirmed to be in a relationship, bye bye all of my fantasies of dating him

jokes aside i'm hella proud of dave for just facing the problem straight on and going above and beyond to call out the systemic issues in the entertainment industry, and not just what happened with his own situation. which, btw, was horrible and i feel so bad for my bb, he had to go through all of that

it's cute as hell how he's so protective of his boyfriend, whoever that is. can't help but wonder who

_  
Reply from **raspberryripe**_

the lesbians have righteously claimed dave strider to be an honorary lesbian. he's with keanu reeves and hozier, where he belongs.

_  
Reply from **verismilance**_

Gay stuff aside, i can't wait for the crimson knights album to hit. I have a good feeling about this one

  
Reply from **kingofpomegranates**

It means so much to me that he used the B word. It's so hard to find male celebrities who will actually define their identity as bisexual, and I know I'm not the only bi boy who sees Dave Strider as a role model.  


**Expand 366 comments**  


* * *

**  
cherrycolaa - January 1, 2022**  

CRIMSON KNIGHTS ALBUM JUST DROPPED OH MY GOD GO LISTEN TO IT NOW!!!!!!!  
_____________________________________

**20 likes and 1 reblog**

_cherrycolaa reblogged from cherrycolaa:_ AAAAAAAAH IT'S SO GOOD SO GAY 

 _cherrycolaa reblogged from cherrycolaa:_ DID YOU SEE THAT DUET THAT DAVE AND KARKAT DID, GOD. "GONNA PULL YOU TO THE BED, BOY, MARK YOU UP AS MINE"?????

* * *

**  
**daiquirizz - January 1, 2022  


I'm thinking that perhaps now is the appropriate time for speculation on whether Dave and Karkat are actually together. They literally owned all of the vocals on the album, and the lyrics were pretty explicit about what they meant. I mean, perhaps they're both referring to different male lovers, but I have my doubts.  
_____________________________________

**305 likes and 230 reblogs**

_daiquirizz reblogged from daiquirizz:_ Update: The mascot of the four band members' old high school is the Skaian Knight. Both Dave and Karkat have mentioned their favorite color to be crimson. Not red, not vermilion, not carmine. Crimson.

 _fuckyeahcrimsonknights reblogged from daiquirizz:_ ...Does this make our blog name canon? Is the ship name officially Crimson Knights? - Mod Joline

 _daiquirizz reblogged from fuckyeahcrimsonknights:_ Davekat has always had a better ring to it, but "Crimson Knights" is apparently not incorrect, by any means. Assuming that they are in fact in a relationship. Which, at this point, is kind of hard to deny. How did y'all even think of that one? Like damn, it ended up as the name of a Red Miles album?

 _fuckyeahcrimsonknights reblogged from daiquirizz:_ You'd have to ask Mod Stevie, I swear to god that ne can tell the future. - Mod Joline

 _fuckyeahcrimsonknights reblogged from fuckyeahcrimsonknights:_ ;] - mod stevie  


* * *

  
"Alright, alright, how are you doing?" Dave yells at the audience. Loud hoots and cheers fill the air around him, and he basks in the attention. It numbs his mind and helps him take his attention off of what he's about to do. He hasn't been this nervous since the Lynbrook track team managed to chase and corner him.

It's a good kind of nervous, though. God, he really hopes that Karkat says yes. "Now, before we start, I'd like to do a little something special for my mystery partner, which, let's face it, isn't that much of a mystery." He glances over at Karkat, whose mouth is kind of hanging open. This isn’t part of the script, at least not the one that Karkat is aware of. Dave can see Sollux giving him a thumbs up from behind his keyboard. Aradia sits behind the drum set, winking at Dave and grinning widely.

"Now, if you don't know who I'm dating, then you either haven't listened to the Crimson Knights album yet, or you're the densest brick to exist. Karkat, come get your ass up here." Karkat doesn't move at first, mostly just staring at Dave confused. Dave chuckles and makes a hand motion to signal Karkat to join him. "Don't be shy, babe."

Karkat finally follows the instruction, moving towards the front of the stage with his bass guitar cradled in his hands. The two are staring straight at each other, and Dave decides to take off his shades, folding them and tucking them into the lapel of the red suit he's wearing. It's something he's never done in public, but what he's about to do isn't exactly something he's ever done in public either.

Dave had a whole script planned in his head, words built to completely woo the hopeless romantic that Karkat is, but he throws all the words out the window at the last second. "Y'all don't know this, but me and him have been dating on the down low for the past, oh, five years? Yeah, it's been a long time. Hell, first time I met this guy, he was cussing out my Chemistry teacher for expecting me to know shit about stoichiomewhatever. My knight in a grey sweater.

"Recently...Well, actually, a damn long time ago, I had the revelation that, wow. This is the man I want to spend my life with. He's been so there for me, even when I didn't know that I needed someone right next to me. Hell, Karkat pulled my ass through what was possibly the toughest time in my life."

"Dave, why?" Karkat whispers. He isn't wearing a mic like Dave is, so the words are lost to the rest of the audience. Dave still holds up a finger and touches it to Karkat's lips, shushing him.

"I'm getting there. Real soon. Oh boy, here we go. Karkat Vantas, I am so head over heels for you, and I know. I know so much that you're the one for me, and you know it too."

Dave kneels down, and pulls a small red box out of his suit pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful ring set with a ruby. Dave was half tempted to give Karkat a ring pop, which Karkat would have taken with just as much joy, but god bless Rose for stopping him before he actually did. He wonders how that would have gone down in the headlines.

Karkat finally registers what Dave is doing, and Dave can see the tears glistening in Karkat's eyes as the stage lights hit him. "So please, Karkat. Will you marry me?"

There's no response from Karkat for a good five seconds, pure shock taking him over before he finally reacts with furious nodding. "Yes, yes, a hundred times yes."

The audience bursts into applause.

**Author's Note:**

> rose writes fanfic for her own books. it's canon.
> 
> anyways idk how books or media or rpfs work or anything so just imagine that this is accurate and that i totally did my research because i wrote this while i was trapped in a hotel in yosemite with no wi-fi or service.


End file.
